Why do I?
by moonlit reveries
Summary: Why do we like someone? Is it because of his eyes? Is it because of his voice or the way he laughs? Or is it because of something else? Shikatema twoshot!
1. Why do I like her?

_a/n: this is another drabble created by me! Hehehe! I hope you enjoy this one. I didn't have time to check typographical arrors, grammatical errors and misspellings...I'm sorry about that please do enjoy this anyway!!! Regular disclaimer applies!!! Start!_

_**

* * *

Shikamaru and Temari: Why do I love her?**_

If I tell you it was her smile that captivated me, you're wrong. If I tell you it was emerald eyes that made me like her, you couldn't be more wrong. If you think it was her voice that made me realize how much I like her, man, you're wrong again. It is not her unique sense of style that attracted me, her graceful fighting, or even her tactics. It's neither the sway of her hips nor the warmth of her hug and kiss. It is not her hourglass shape that made me like her. No, it wasn't her golden hair; to be honest I'm not even fond with blondes.

It is not the delicate way she would hold my hand or the way she would laugh. It's not the very way she finds her spot on my shoulder or the way she would peacefully sleep. It's not the way she would eat her food. And I know it's not the special way she says 'I love you' or 'I miss you'. Heck, she doesn't even say those words. It is not how she would tease me when I technically beat her in shogi. And it's definitely not the way she would save me from trouble.

_Do I love her because I love her? No, I love her for a damn different reason._

Surprisingly, I like the way she would pout and pretend to get angry (and sometimes really would). I like the way she punches and kicks me expecting it not to hurt, but it really does hurt. I love the way she would brag about being a better fighter than anyone and always proves me to be so. I like the way her eyebrows would raise, when I don't understand a word she is saying. I like it when she asks me for a rematch in shogi, promises me to win, I let her win, but I end up being beaten up almost every single time.

I love the way she would shout at me for being Mr. enthusiastic. I love the way she would criticize me and that I would be better off not watching clouds. And heck, I even like the way she would hit me with her heavy metal fan and then tells me I fight like a girl. I like the way she would tell me that she will treat me to lunch and I end up paying the bill. I like the way she would slap me in the face after I give her a smack on the lips. And I definitely love the thought that she refers to me as a lazy bum.

I was captivated by her piercing look that compelled me to do everything she says. She attracted me with her nagging and her constant bossiness. She made me love her with her mature and bold character. I love her for her prudence and her unbelievable confidence. I love her, what could I say. Temari is my beloved troublesome woman.

_

* * *

a/n: This was originally a oneshot fanfic by I thought that it would be better for it to be a two shot...Please do tell me your comments suggestion and/or violent reactions so that I can improve on my future fanfics!!!_


	2. Why do I like him?

_a/n: This is the second part...Hope you guys enjoy!!! I'm truly sorry for the typographical errors misspellings, and grammatical errors!!! Here you go!!!_

_**

* * *

Shikamaru and Temari: Why do I love him?**_

If you asked me what I found in him, I'm certain it won't be the dark raven pineapple shaped hair. To be honest, I don't even like it. It won't be his ebony eyes that seem to be lazy though I always know through them that he is thinking deeply. It won't be his muscular physique that attracted me to him. It's neither the very way he would smile nor the way he would take my hand. It is not the thought that he makes a point that we see each other everyday when I'm in Konohagakure. (I actually force him to show up.) I'm positively sure that it is not the way he plants a kiss on my lips or the way he would respond when I hug him.

He didn't attract me be losing on purpose in shogi so that I wouldn't be upset. It was not the way he would tell me it was going to be all right when he senses I'm a bit down. And it will not be the way he will promise me that I will be his till the end of time, but I want him to say it though. It was never the way he would treat me to lunch because I always force him to pay. It was not the way he would pretend he would not get hurt when I punch or kick him. It was not his brilliance that attracted me or his strategic plans and ideas. It isn't the way he would smirk when he figures out how to defeat an enemy. It is not the way he makes beating an enemy look like child's play. I know it's not he would use his kagemane to beat the enemy. It's not how he beats me in shogi. And definitely it is not his high I.Q. that attracted me to him.

I would say it was the way he would lay lazily under the clouds and not listen to any word I say. It was the way he would sleep peacefully while I yell at him for being disrespectful. It would be the way he would pretend dillydally despite that he had an important mission to handle. It would also be the way he would waste his day just by looking at the clouds. He made me love him by making me believe that I beat him in shogi though every time he concedes before his last move. It was the way she would unenthusiastically answer at my compliments for him. Definitely, I like the thought that he calls me his troublesome woman.

I was captivated by his all knowing yet laid back look that no matter how I angry I was would ignore me. He attracted me with his relaxed nature and easy-going character. He made me love him with his unbelievable calmness and logic. I love him for his rational and peaceful personality. I love him, what could I say. Shikamaru is my beloved lazy bum.

_

* * *

a/n: That's it for now!!! Chao!!!_


End file.
